Stumbled Hate
by Natsuki Death
Summary: well hinata comes over to naruto but naruto as always does something stupid..asked her to be his girlfriend...is he for real? enjoy there is a original story to this too made by ME so don't steal! but there are twist too!


I _breathed in slowly as I walked over,_

_Well, stumbled over to the handsomest boy I have ever set sights on in my life._

**Naruto Uzumaki! ~**

**_ As Hinata stumbled her way over to school from the giant hill out in front of it all, determine to say "It" today once and for all; in the slowest possible manner, Uzumaki-san already at school in the front hallway with several other students rambling about to get into early classes. Seem to be Uzumaki was deep in his own conversations with two raven haired dudes and two brunets, seems to be a rather loud one in fact._**

_ **Uzumaki-san dressed, just as any other day freaking bright orange t-shirt; baggy like he stretched it to the brink of ripping, as usual too, though quite wrinkly today plus his black jeans seem to be lacking their normal black color, all faded and chalk patches arranged about them.**_

"Man you guys are annoying bastards!" Uzumaki yelled about stomped his feet, impressing none of the dudes.

Glaring at them, he could feel his blood boil a little at the unjust teasing.

But of course Uzumaki-san wouldn't do that now after coming back from the principal's office for a fight only 20 minutes.

"Hn." Sasuke gives the overly used gesture, turning away to ditch the ranting Uzumaki once again this week.

"SHUT UP bastard and Get back off here before I clobber you!" Uzumaki flung his arms about blowing steam out his ears in little puffs.

"Baka-kun, why provoke more after seem Tsunade-sama?" Sai spoke in a clam voice; yet didn't look up from his drawing he seem so fixated on but didn't show if it was frustrating or going well.

"No one asked your opinion Sai, and stop calling me that, nicknames are something good not B-A-D!"

Nara-san processed to silences the debate, so he could go nap a bit before Pre-cal, Asuma-sensai is dreadfully boring during that class since he can't just play shoji; like at the tea house on the weekends.

"If only you had a woman to whip you into love sick dopiness, maybe you would stop being such a drag to be around." Nara-san cranked his neck a bit and walked off ushering for chouji to come with.

They chatted down the hall, Ticking Uzumaki to the brink of impulse enragement.

"It will happen BAKAS!" With hyperactive speed of his, he dragged them back, along with trying to chasing after sasuke but failed with being tricked into walking into the girl's bathroom almost

"Yeah, sure..." Nara-san looked up at naruto glaring annoyed at being prevented from having a long nap. Chouji seem content long as he got his snack and wasn't called F-A-T.

Uzumaki continued his zealous speech on how he would act like if with a girl, while very heavily hinting that girl being his long time infatuation, more like brain damage induced, crush on Sakura Haruno **a.k.a **Hard head, tomboy girly, not "hot stuff" or popular. Know by practical everyone, hence because of her violent temper, especially when pelting down Uzumaki-san.

"Dunce you really need a reality check, She isn't into you. Watch the movie all would be cleared after that" Chouji then blurted out after hastily polishing off, yet another bag of BBQ flavored chips.

"Wait didn't that movie go well for all the dudes?" Uzumaki stopped his yelling to think about that titling far back in hopes of what it seem to touch the ground with the top of his skull.

He turned away like nothing happen gnawing at more chips in a mad dash rush.

"For freaking ramen sake, why did this day arrive?" Uzumaki still was in his rage about the day's conversation.

**_He would be the only one without a girlfriend yet again._**

"Why don't we have a bet?" Somehow, Sasuke returned to lean against the locker by Sai and tore bits of a flyer for an upcoming Battle of the Bands events to the town.

"Huh?" Uzumaki-san snapped back to sasuke giving him a pouty lip and playfully punched him in the shoulder turning the puppy look to his trade mark smile; all bright and wide.

"So what is it you're idea of_ 'Bet'?"_

"So spill-."

Chouji muffled out the rest of his response, as he stuffed his face with chips and ice tea.

"Loser here will ask the next girl you see and get her to be yours or try to, Hn."

"Awww come on you know that is unfair, you'll do something to mess it up!" Uzumaki went on to list off what they would do and why they would, while being ignored by them as they resorted to throwing an idea or two on how this bet would work and other such plans.

**_ So with Hinata finally in the school she made her way to the grand hall; where she had several encounter of meeting Uzumaki there with his gang of friends. She only hoped the guys wouldn't tease her when she finally said what was on her mind today. Soon she found her way there to be face to back from the guy of her dreams._**

She prepared her mind for this, weeks of practice in a mirror she would say it and find out if her feeling could be conveyed.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun?" already being her meek self, she was panicking and only had said his name, oh gosh she was going to embarrasses her self in front of him yet again.

"Huh?"

He flung back to me his blue eyes stare down at me.

I could feel the heat rise to my face and the flutters in my stomach; I may hurl, that or curl up into a corner forever crying at this embarrassing moment.

"Yeah, Hinata-Chan?" He seems okay with talking to the shell of me though I hope the fear won't shed out of the dark.

"Oh...well you see...the thing is..." I keep the gulps to a low minimum of two, one before talking to him and another after speaking.

**_Oh please gods help me!_**

* * *

As Hinata popped out of no where; which surprising didn't freak me out today, started to mumble a string of words but not looking up at me as usual, _I got a thought_.

I snap my finger together as if a light switched on in my head at that moment though it kind of made Hinata jump back in a start. I gleefully shouted aloud in my head at my utter denseness to the solution to all my problems now.

**That's it!**

I glimpse back to Hinata as she began to her weird finger-poking thing she did every time we met up for anything. Her eyes keep averting mine but at least I know after all these years she doesn't do it to be snobbish though she does had a lap of luxury life compared to my own life.

All of my 17 years I've had to be living off my own self besides the relocation to this town, Leave Village; yeah pretty corny but at least I got a home and a ramen bar.

I take my hand out my pocket brushing off the lint bunnies clinging onto me still as I move forward to Hinata.

"Hinata."

I place my hands on her small shoulders grabbing her attention right back as her pearl white eyes gawk open. I widen my smile still in gleeful way.

"Hinata, be my girlfriend!"

Just as I thought my genius plan would finally work out for me and never again be bothered by the dudes, Hinata whole face flushed over a tomato red, and she fell limp in my arms.

"Hey, Hinata!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes beamed at me ready to engulf me in their ocean waves of excitement, my feet curdled up in my sandals.

Naruto's hands lay heavy on my shoulder's holding me near as he grinned happily, my heart swelled to a point of hurting.

Naruto's voice joyfully yelled out the words I could only describe as my happiest moment in all my years since meeting him all those years ago at that beach and his determined expression when I was so lost in this world.

There my brain faded off, only for me to hear Naruto calling after me, I can't believe this was actually happening to me now, my life was complete as it would ever be in my life.


End file.
